


When I'm down on my knees you're how I pray

by bluehydrangeasdream



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehydrangeasdream/pseuds/bluehydrangeasdream
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale want to celebrate their victory against Heaven and Hell at the Ritz, but they decide to first make a stop at the bookshop ;)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	When I'm down on my knees you're how I pray

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by [this post](https://ineffable-endearments.tumblr.com/post/189304212669/i-was-trying-to-think-of-exactly-what-the-vibe-is) and [this post](https://aethelflaedladyofmercia.tumblr.com/post/189338529122/crowleys-hair-in-the-final-scene-at-the-ritz) <3
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

It was finally over. And there he was... His loving demon sitting next to him on the bench, like he always did.

_On our own side._

They were ready to celebrate their victory, _their freedom_.

Crowley had his glasses on but Aziraphale could still see his relief. His happiness.  
And he deserved it. God how much he did. After everything his beautiful demon had gone through... Even before they had known each other. All the pain he had felt falling.

This fallen angel that owned Aziraphale's heart.

After laughing hapily about the clever plan they used to trick Heaven and Hell, they decided to have a celebratory lunch at the Ritz.

They were walking through the park and time went by without them talking for a while, but instead enjoying each other's company in quiet. Crowley wasn't looking at him but Aziraphale couldn't stop staring. His eyes lingered on Crowley's lips, his neck, his hands... 

_Oh what wouldn't I give right now to have your arm around me, your fingers caressing my bare neck absent-mindedly. What wouldn't I give for a secret touch of yours under the tabble at the Ritz. For your lips to whisper in my ear words that our minds had forbidden us for so long._

It had been thousands of years that he had been denying his own feelings. Not allowing even his own damn self to aknowledge them.  
For their safety, for Crowley... But now he was allowed to finally let them out. Share with him the fire he had inside, shower Crowley with affection, let him know how mad he was about him, kiss every inch of his skin, love him.

He broke the silence first. "My dear, would you mind going back to the bookshop first? And perhaps going to the Ritz after?"

"Sure angel."

His soft smile made Aziraphale's heart skip a beat. He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but then he decided he should wait until they were alone. So he closed his mouth again and followed Crowley into his car.

They were silent for most of the ride. It was a comfortable silence but Aziraphale could feel the electricity hanging in the air. The tension between them.  
They hadn't talked about it yet, but they both knew that today would be the day they could just _be together_. Without the fear and the constant worry of losing each other.  
They were in love and they knew it. They didn't need any confessions for both of them to be aware of it. Six thousand years were enough - no matter how cautious they were, no matter how hard they tried to hide it - for their love to become a shared secret between the two of them.

In spite of how careful they always were, there were moments that their love was so big, it slipped in a gesture of Crowley's like saving Aziraphale and his books or in a thermos of holy water.

"Here we are," said Crowley and the two of them got out of the car and entered the bookshop.

It was such a beautiful day. He could swear that during his long life he had never seen a day that was sunnier. It was as if someone had miracled the sun to shine brighter than ever and the sky to be clear of clouds.

Everything was perfect and he wasn't scared of what was coming next. He was just impatient, with his heart beating so fast he would hear every beat. He thought that if he paid enough attention he could hear Crowley's too but they were both beating in harmony so he couldn't tell them apart.

As soon as they were in, he turned around to face Crowley who was walking behind him.  
They stood still for a moment, looking at each other before Aziraphale lifted his hands and carefully took off Crowley's glasses. He folded them and put them aside.  
Then his hands reached out to Crowley's and he interlocked their fingers together. He was trembling and so was Aziraphale. It was their first intimate touch and _oh_ it was so tender.

Tears were coming into the angel's eyes and he didn't fight them off. He let them run down his cheeks, tired of hiding how he felt. His gaze was on their hands that were holding each other tightly and he lifted it up to meet Crowley's also tearfull eyes.

"My love," was all he could whisper.  
Crowley leaned in slowly and rested his forehead on his, taking his breath away.

"I've been dying to have my lips on yours," Crowley's voice was so soft and Aziraphale felt his heart sing. He shivered feeling Crowley's fingers caressing his cheek, his ear, his neck, his jaw and lastly his top lip.

He replied with a voice just as soft grabbing the demon's shirt.  
"Kiss me. Kiss me so you can feel what I feel. Leave marks on my body. Love me and let me love you back with all my heart."

He might have more to say. He didn't remember, because now Crowley was kissing him and every other thought had disappeared. All he could feel was _Crowley_. Everywhere in his body, in every cell, in every breath that he was stealing from him.  
Crowley's hands were on his neck and his own were messing with the demon's hair, one moment stroking them gently and the other grabbing them with passion.

"Angel," Crowley would sigh between their kisses driving Aziraphale crazy.

They broke the kiss and held each other in a warm embrace, with the angel burying his head in Crowley's neck while soft sobs were filling the air, coming from them both. Aziraphale had never felt safer or more content. His lips were brushing the skin behind Crowley's ear and the the angel felt dizzy in the smell of his cologne. 

After staying in each other's arms for a while trying to convince themselves it wasn't a dream, they went upstairs hand in hand, stealing shy looks from each other.

Before they knew it, the two of them were in Aziraphale's bedroom and were slowly taking off each other's clothes.

"Finally. Finally, my angel."  
After every button he opened, Crowley would plant a kiss on Aziraphale's exposed skin, worshiping his body.  
"My Aziraphale...I had to spent every waking hour trying to forget your scent. Trying not to drive myself crazy from the need of your touch, of your love, of your everything."

And the angel would kiss Crowley's neck and earn soft moans from the demon's mouth which made him even harder.  
"I'm forever yours," he admitted to Crowley with his eyes closed and his whole body on fire, feeling Crowley's own hardness against his skin.

They were done getting naked and Aziraphale stood on his tiptoes, kissed him deeply and then kneeled.

They made love moaning and whispering to each other things that made Aziraphale blush. And he thought that _this_ was the real heaven. His love's arms; where he fell asleep breathless after exchanging with him what felt like their millionth "I love you" of the day, before waking up again, getting ready for their special lunch date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
